


Just a day with Curt Connors

by alg1998



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, I tired, M/M, age gap, first fanfic in a while, some extra characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alg1998/pseuds/alg1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a day in the life of Peter Parker, the one and only Spider-Man. Today there is a field trip to Oscorp. But knowing Peter's life. It bound to be more interesting than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a day with Curt Connors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in a while, Sorry for any errors. I wrote this based on a dream I had. Very loosely based on my dream. Enjoy my story. :)  
> I did use the speech from the movie and just changed it a little. I don't know science talk, sorry.

Another field trip and to Oscorp no less. It's not like I work there or anything, with the one Doctor Curt Connors. I might as well have skipped school and went to work. But no Doctor Connors said I should be with the rest of the kids. Even though I will be working at Oscorp during the field trip. It was supposed to be the people with the top grades in Ms. Smith's biology class. Yet Flash Thompson was here and he shouldn't even be passing. Ms. Smith adores him. So she let Flash tag along. Gwen is here too. She quit working at Oscorp a while ago. She wanted to spend more time to herself. Which I can't blame her. As for me, old Peter Parker, I must have been doing a good job at my Oscorp visits. Because I got hired by Dr. Ratha. Now I'm doctor Connors assistant. Little does everyone know. Me and Curtis are kinda together. We have been for the last couple months. We decided that we wanted to keep our close relationship very personal. Which I'm fine with. I love being with Curt. There was some guilt because of our age difference. It is something we still work through. It all started when I said a little too much. To my surprise Curt felt the same. Happiest day of my life. He's so sweet, but he can also be a bit of a bad-ass. I also have the right of saying. I am the only person Curt lets stand at his right side. I'm glad he can be comfortable around someone. The missing limb doesn't bug me at all. Sure sometimes he needs a bit of help. But that's fine, who doesn't need help once and a while. 

"Parker!" Ms. Smith's voice boomed to where I was sitting on the bus.

"Yeah?" I replied blankly. 

"Since you work here you wouldn't mind leading the way." It wasn't a question. It was an order. Ms. Smith never really liked me and I never really liked her. I sighed and got up from my seat next to Gwen. I could have swore I heard Flash say 'of course we gotta follow the nerd'. I just ignored him as I started to walk in the building with the group following behind. We had to check with Tiffany to see if they are ready for us. 

"Peter! Over here." Tiffany called from her desk as I turned to walk towards the front desk of Oscorp. "Got a message from Doctor Connors."

"What is it" Flash said from behind me. Tiffany gave him a questioning look before she pulled my name tag from the desk chore. It was required to leave your name tag with Tiffany because she recorded when everyone came and went. I took it and clipped it on my jacket. 

"Thanks. What did Connors say?" I asked as Flash leaned against the desk winking at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You need to go see him. He has a couple of things that he wants to go over with you. I'll take your group from here. Get up there."

"Alright thanks." Thank god. Curt helped me avoid showing Flash around a lab he probably doesn't even care about. While some of the others were too excited to meet some of the top scientists. Henry and Dale talked about the people they wanted to meet on the bus. They even talked about Curt. I headed to the elevator and clicked the floor where the cross species research was. Where Curt was. The spiders that bit him. Curt knew he was Spider-Man. Knew what he was. But never asked for a blood sample or anything like that. Even though Curt said he was the perfect Cross species. Curt never pushed him to do something he wasn't comfortable with, and in return I never push Curt. The elevator dinged to let me know I was at my floor. I got off and walked down the curved hall walking past the huge windows that overlooked New York. I was surprised to walk into an empty lab. It was dark expect the light coming from the office. I walked to the middle of the lab.

"Peter." The accent was smooth and calming. I knew who that was. The voice belonged to the same lips that kissed me hello when ever I stopped by his house. The man who leaned against the door frame to his office. 

"Curt. You saved me from giving an Oscorp tour."

"Did I now?" He waved me over and I walked into his office and was about to turn and face him. Then I felt an arm around my waist. 

"Curt?"

"Yes Peter. My gorgeous Peter." I felt my checks heat up at that statement. Maybe its the accent or the fact his nose was buried in my hair. A comfortable, warm, hug.

"We're at the lab" I reminded him. Worried someone might see us.

"No one is here. I can't show some love for the man I love? I haven't seen you in a couple days." His head now rested on my right shoulder. His nose nuzzled the nape of my neck.

"I love you too. Since you have been so busy the past couple days..." I shrugged him off so I could turn to face him. His arm never leaving my waist and eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You should let me stay over at your house this weekend. Tell aunt May we got some extra work."

"That can be arranged."

"Good thing its Friday." I leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips, which he turned to a nice long makeout session. He pulled away as soon as we heard footsteps and some distant chatting. I took note of all the scientists that returned from break. Apparently he let the then have a half an hour off before the high school kids got here. I grabbed my lab coat from where I left from the past Monday, draped across Curt's office chair. Curt started to talk about what they were going to do she the students arrived. We are the last stop before the lunch break. Then they would go to the robotics division. I would however stay here. Now I am on the clock. Can't leave. I went to school to get a ride to work. Which is pointless. But he was here. Rather happy too. Working for Oscorp was fun. The people here were great. All excited about what they were working on. There was Carter, the strongest and smartest. He is also very proud of his African heritage. A real sweet dude. There is Michael Morbious. Again smart but a little too focused on bats. It earned him the nick name, the living vampire. Dr. Rajit Ratha a hard working man, who is very loyal to Oscorp. He kinda over sees us. Every one in the lab is very intelligent and all different. Which makes it a fun place to work. We all began working on our individual task. Me and Curt worked in the office. Him on his laptop at the desk in the center of the room. The tall bookshelves behind him. Me on his tablet on the sofa by the glass wall behind me, and a table beside me with some papers plus a soda. I noticed how he occasionally looked up at me. With this look. I can't quite place it yet. He'd go back to typing then stop and stare at me. 

"Something wrong?" I asked looking up from the tablet. Curt stopped and looked up again. 

"Yeah, your not sitting in my lap." Curt commented blankly. Still staring at me. 

"Curt! We are in a work place." I said with the most dramatic voice I could muster. I saw him chuckle at that. Good thing the door is closed.

"Doesn't mean a man can't dream. When we work at home you always bug me to sit in my lap."

"That's home. This isn't. Wait. Dream what else are you thinking?" He simply raised his eyebrow and turned back to the laptop.

"I'm glad we communicate well." I stated before getting up. "I'm going to the break room want anything?"

"A bottle of water would be nice. Oh and Peter...you look really good today, can't help but stare" I smiled at that. Then I left the lab. The break room wasn't too far. Just a couple steps away. I saw Dr. Ratha talking with Ms. Smith. Seems they are coming to our lab soon. I hurried along and grabbed a Pepsi for me and water for Curt. Luckily I made it back to the lab soon enough to warn Curt about the impending doom. As he was straightening his things the students filed in with Dr. Ratha. He nodded at me. The way he nods when he wants to talk to someone. I walked out and shook his hand to be polite. We don't have much of a personal relationship.

"Hello Doctor Ratha." I made sure to keep my voice neutral while speaking to him. Flash stared at me with an smug smirk on face. The hell is he smiling about. 

"Hello Mr. Parker. How are things coming along?" He questioned. I immediately knew what things he was talking about.

"We are working out the side effects and still observing any changes in the mice's behavior. We are getting close though." He nodded and turned to Ms. Smith. 

"Hello everyone. Sorry. Had to straighten up some things. I should introduce myself.  
Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors, this is my assistant Peter Parker. And yes I'm a southpaw.

I'm not a cripple, I'm a former scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on herpetology. That's reptiles, for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with macular degeneration who's eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weaknesses. But how would we do that?" Connors was using the speech he did with the interns. At least he changed it a bit. The room remained silent. Curt turned to me for an answer. 

"Cross-species genetics. A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's curing herself." I spoke up. Not stumbling on a word.

"How do you give a fish's DNA to a human?" Surprisingly it was Flash that spoke up.

"That is what we are here to figure out. How do we place this DNA into a human without hurting the human." Curt pulled up the holograms. Showing a simulation of a zebra fish's DNA. "We have successfully put the regeneration effect a lizard has to regain lost limb in a mouse named Freddy who was a three legged mouse."

"Is there any side effects?" Gwen inquired. 

"Not that we have seen yet. He is as healthy as the day he was born. He just has an extra limb now." Curt continued to show the transfer of DNA from a lizard to a mouse. Soon the part of our field trip was over. Curt and I walked back to the office and he fell back into his chair and sighed.

"Was that boy Flash? The one that spoke up?" His voice was deep and angry. I closed to door of the office so this would be a private conversation. 

"Yeah..." I said quietly. 

"This field trip was for the top grades. With the thing you told me he did. He doesn't seem that smart." Curt was leaning on his arm. His face tense and angered. He was looking at the wall. Just staring at it. 

"Ms. Smith adores him. She lets him take it easy." I sat on the sofa. Worried about what Connors was thinking.  
"He shouldn't treat you like he does. I was saw how he looked at you. Like he was better. Let me tell you Peter. He's not better. You're perfect the way you are Peter." I was touched. Curt was protecting me. He was worried I thought I wasn't good enough. His anger was because he was worried. 

"You're perfect." I replied. Curt looked at me in shock. Like he thought it was something I would never say. I wanted to go and kiss him. But...this is a workplace.

"Thank you, Peter" we silently went back to work. Content and soon the minutes passed. Until...

"Parker. Time to go. Pack up. Finish your job" Ms. Smith just walked in like she owned the place. Which she didn't this is Connors lab.

"I can't leave. I'm on the clock." I kept working like she never told me to stop. 

"Parker, time to go" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Almost causing me to drop Connors' tablet. Curt stood up and slapped her hand off me. 

"Ms. Smith. You can not grab your students in such a manner." He moved in between me and the stunned teacher.

"He wasn't listening to me. We need to go." She replied trying to move towards me. Curt stayed in the way. 

"I have talked to the principal of your school to explain that Peter will stay with me since he works today anyway. Your principal agreed. Once Peter is on the clock he stays until he is released." He stood tall and proud but she also stood tall.

"I am required to bring him back with me." She stood her ground. Curt though was having none of it. 

"Ma'am I'm afraid I gonna have to ask you to leave my lab." He opened the office door and started walking her out. 

"I beg your pardon!" She stopped in the middle of the lab causing Curt to stop.

"You have disrespected one of the employees under my care. I am going to have to ask you leave." She look dumbfounded. He waited patiently for her to answer. I could see how mad he was. Curt always protected his employees. I walked out to stand by Gwen who was amazed by the scene before her. Carter moved over to stand besides Connors in case he needed help. 

"You can't do that! I need to Collect my student."

"I told you, I talked with your boss and he cleared it." Carter took over in escorting her out. 

"Sorry about that. But I do not tolerate my employees being treated like that." He quickly clarified and walked back to the office. He sat down, took his glasses off, running his hand over his face. The students started to disappear. Me and Gwen said goodbye. I glanced down at my phone it was well past lunch and nearing the end of the work day. Curt and I haven't eat lunch yet. I went down to the café down the street and grabbed Curt's favorite salad. I grabbed myself a sandwich. Paid and headed back to the lab. People should be starting to leave. When I got back Curt still looked upset. I knocked on the door to get his attention since he was so zoned out. He jumped when I did but smiled when he saw the bag in my hand. 

"Romantic dinner at the office?" I suggested holding up the bag. He laughed and got up to sit on the sofa. Curt gestured for me to sit next to him. Which I gladly did. 

"No one is here. You are going to cuddle with me." He pulled me closer then opened the bag to see what I got. "You know me to well." 

"I am your assistant."

"You're my partner." I simply smiled and took a bit from my sandwich.

"Are you mad?" Curt stopped eating and looked at me. Concern filling his face. 

"No, why would I be?"

"The incident with your teacher."

"Oh that's fine. She never liked me anyway. To be fair I don't like her."

"She is missing out" We hurried along eating fast. The sooner we finish eating the sooner we can get home. Its weird how now Connors' home is now mine. I even keep clothes there. We share his bed. I cuddle up to him, usually his left side so I can have his arm around me. I just feel safe with him. His warm body, the way he looks at me. The good humor he has. I couldn't help but fall for him. We now were in his car silently driving. At every stop light he would reach for my hand, I know how he wished he had two hands. So he could fully hug me, hold my hand and drive at the same time. Little things like that. I keep telling him, he is more than enough. We pulled up in the drive way. It was pretty late. I walked up to the door and waited for Curt to unlock the door. I headed straight for the bedroom and started to change into my t-shirt and shorts already ready for bed. While Curt made sure all the doors were locked. Soon he walked in and changed. I was sitting on the bed but got and just hugged him. I felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness as I felt him hug back. Him in a tank top and sleep pants.

"I love you Peter"

"I love you Curt, every bit of you. Wouldn't change a thing. I looked up into his brown eyes. I noticed his blond hair slightly messed up and how big of a smile he had. I've had people tell me they have never seen him happier, ever since he met me. He leaned down for a kiss, his lips moving against mine. I started to kiss back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue trying to part my lips. I happily let him in. We stood like that for a while. Kissing, whispering sweet things to each other. Some kisses deep and passionate, others gentle and sweet. But all were full of love. I yawned, it has been a long day.

"Tired?" Curt asked playfully. Running his hand through my hair then down to my lower back. I nodded and leaned into him my head on his shoulder. Soon I was backed up to a bed and pushed back onto it. Next the light was off and the bed shifted, singling that Curt got into bed. I found him and rested my head on his shoulder, and curled into his left side. He wrapped his arm around me. Letting me use him as a pillow. I pulled the blanket over us. 

"Goodnight, And nothing but sweet dreams" 

"Night." I replied softly. Already drifting off to sleep. Curt doing the same. A long day, and now a weekend with Curt. Good trade if you ask me.


End file.
